Sección de Preguntas
by SuperPonySaiyanX9000
Summary: Mi primera Sección de preguntas hecha por mí SuperPonySaiyanX9000, a partir de ahora pueden mandarme sus preguntas para que yo las responda. ¡Adelante, participen amigos! n.n
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien amigos, se que iba publicar el trailer justo al mismo tiempo con el último capitulo de la historia pero como dije antes la fiesta me retrasó un poco y bueno, quería pasarla en grande con mi familia.**_

_**Pero en fin las traigo el avance de la siguiente temporada que viene próximamente, la fecha de lanzamiento será anunciado en el trailer por si tienen duda acerca de cuando iniciará aproximadamente.**_

_**Bueno sin más que decir, ¡SPOLIEMOS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Goku en Equestria<strong>

**Capitulo 25 (26) "Trailer de la Segunda Temporada"**

**[Reproducir esta canción, (obligatoria): ****/watch?v=WBvQKOX6B2U)]**

*Un destello aparece en pantalla mientras formaba cierta cantidad de letras con magia*

_**Ahora en Fanfiction,**_

_**Llegará la segunda parte de la unión de dos grandes mundos...**_

*Se muestra una escena en donde Goku con las Mane 7 riendo*

_**Con nuevas aventuras...**_

*Vemos Rainbow Dash volando por el Cañón Letal evitando los peligros que habían en ese lugar y luego otra escena en donde vemos a Harry y a Spike caminando por la región rocosa y luego otra en donde Fluttershy vuela entre un huracán*

_**Con nuevos retos...**_

_"¡Salvemos a Sweet Apple Acress!" - _fue una declaración de Twilight hacia sus amigos y todos asintieron y luego otra escena en donde Goku entrena a todo el grupo de las CMC*

_**Con nuevos personajes...**_

*La Princesa Luna aparece en un rayo mientras se quita la capucha y luego otra escena en donde está los Bebes Cake y por ultimo a Shining Armor y a Cadence*

_**Con nuevos amigos...**_

*Vemos a Pinkie Pie tratando de ganarse la amistad del burro gruñón rebuznon*

_**Incluso viejos amigos...**_

*Vemos al Dragón de Cuatro estrellas en frente de Goku* -_ "¿Cuanto tiempo sin verte Goku?"_

"¿Cu... Cuatro Estrellas?" -_ preguntó el Saiyajin desconcertado._

_**Y hasta un nuevo romance...**_

*Vemos a Rarity besando la mejilla de Spike y en seguida se muestra una en donde Fluttershy besa a Goku en los labios*

_**(*O.O* - Eso dijo demasiado. Les apuesto que se impactaron con esa escena y hasta se lo imaginaron, pues déjenme decirles que eso si pasará :D) **_

_**Pero sobre todo...**_

_"¡Que, que hay de nuevo!" - _preguntó el Saiyajin emocionado.

_**Nuevos Enemigos...**_

*Aquí vemos a Discord riendo mientras un rayo apareció del cielo* - _"Solamente fue parte de mi... juego"_ - dijo de manera malefica mientras bebía un vasi literalmente y después arroja el chocolate y este explota.

*Luego otra escena en donde la Reina Chrysalis en el Castillo con todo su ejercito de Changelings* - _"¡Tomaremos control de Canterlot y después de toda Equestria!"_ - declaró mientras reía malignamente.

_"¡No te saldrás con la tuya!"_ - protestó Goku mientras apretaba los puños como si le hablara a los dos en sus respectivas escenas.

_**Sin embargo...**_

_*Vemos a Goku caminando en frente con una mirada seria*_

**_Habrá una persona..._**

_*El Saiyajin se transforma en Super Saiyajin*_

**_Que podrá conservar..._**

_*Luego se transforma en Super Saiyajin 2*_

**_La paz y la armonía de este mundo..._**

_*Se transforma después en Super Saiyajin 3*_

**_Con ayuda de sus amigos y de sus poderes..._**

_*Por ultimo se transforma en Super Saiyajin 4*_

**_"¡Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HAAAAAAA!" _- **en eso Goku dispara su técnica hacia la cámara para después revelar la imagen publicitaria de la historia.

_**Goku en Equestria: Segunda Temporada, nuevas aventuras les esperaran a nuestro Saiyajin preferido,**_

_**Próximamente Febrero del 2015,**_

_**Escrito y dirigido por el autor SuperPonySaiyanX9000,**_

_**Vean las otras historias publicadas por el mismo autor: God of War: Ghost of Equestria, My Little Goku: El Séptimo Elemento, y La Odisea del Saiyajin.**_

_**Solo en Fanfiction.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muy bien amigos esto es todo lo que luego verán en la siguiente capitulo de mi historia y como se vio en el avance la historia se estrenará en Febrero de este año, lo puse a esa fecha por que en este mes me dedicaré a escribir capítulos de las otras tres historia que acabé de mencionar para igualar un poco las cosas.<strong>_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, siento que fue corto pero ese es el chiste de los trailers.**_

_**Con respecto a Goku y Fluttershy... no les diré más, XDDDD (No mentía :T)**_

_**Nos vemos en Febrero del 2015 hasta ese entonces pero por ahora sigan leyendo mis otras historias para que tengan éxito como en este.**_

_**Me despido, ¡CHAO! n_n**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno amigos, la fecha limite para enviarme sus preguntas ya expiró, por fortuna recibí las suficientes preguntas y dedicaré un tiempo para responderlas, les agradesco que me hayan apoyado por este tiempo y verán que dentro de poco su favor será recompensado. n_n**_

_**Esperen cuando publique el primer capitulo y después esperen cuando publique las respuestas, será dentro de unos días (No más a tardar esta semana o la otra).**_

_**Les mando un saludo y una abrazo a todos y que tengan suerte en sus vidas, me despido yo SuperPonySaiyanX9000, ¡CHAO! n.n**_


	3. Respuestas

_**SPSX900.- "Hola amigos, espero que la hayan paso bien por que yo si. Como les prometí, aquí verán las respuestas de las preguntas que me habían mandado el mes pasado, la espera habrá valido la pena por que respondí cada una de ellas de buena gana y recibí las suficientes preguntas para pasar el rato. En esta ocación tendré la ayuda de un usuario que le había pedido el favor de aparecer en esta sección"**_

_**Damas y Caballos, les presento a mi amigo "Ricardo Spike"**_

_***En ese momento aparece un OC de un pony: Era un pony terrestre (Semental) de piel blanca, melena y cola rubia, ojos azules, llevaba un par de auriculares colgados en el cuello y por ultimo tenía como Cutie Mark un libro de texto abierto***_

_**Ricardo.- "Gracias por invitarme bro, es un gran honor"**_

_***Me abraza mientras nos damos una palmada***_

_**SPSX9000.- "No hay de que bro, es un favor que se hacen los amigos. Es hora de nuestro saludo secreto"**_

_**Ricardo.- *n_n* "Ok"**_

_**SPSX9000.- "Espera un segundo. Publico, háganos el favor de voltear por un segundo. De verdad esto es secreto"**_

_***El publico hace caso y voltean a ver otro lado***_

_***Nuestro saludo secreto consiste en los siguientes movimientos: Nos chocamos los cascos de un lado a otro y de arriba a abajo y después de frente, luego movemos uno de nuestras piernas delanteras como si fuera una serpiente y las juntas de lados opuesto. Por ultimo damos un salto y quedamos de cabeza, tocamos la pierna trasera de uno del otro con una casco***_

_**Ambos.- "Buen día, Bro" - *Lo decimos al mismo tiempo y regresamos a nuestra pose normal***_

_**SPSX9000.- "Bien publico. Ya pueden voltear otra vez"**_

_***El publico hace caso otra vez***_

_** "Bien amigos, después de las presentaciones es hora responder las preguntas. Ricardo me hará el honor de leerme las preguntas mientras que yo las respondo. ¿De acuerdo, Ricky?"**_

_**Ricardo.- "Está bien, pero no me llames Ricky, ¿Ok?"**_

_**SPSX9000.- "¿En serio?, por que tengo otros nombres en que llamarte?"**_

_***Saco una lista con nombres anotados***_

_**"Riko, Ricón, Ricochet, Rocky (Balboa), Ricaraso..." - *Menciono muchos nombres más***_

_**Ricky.- *:/* "Sabes... creo que me quedo con la primera opción antes de que iniciaras tu lista"**_

_**SPSX9000 *n_n* "Bien, ahora que estamos de acuerdo en algo. ¡COMENCEMOS!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Ricky se aclará la garganta y saca una serie de cartas*<strong>_

_**Ricky.- "Aqui tenemos las preguntas del usuario "master master god" que envió una total de 11 preguntas, un poco más del limite pero no importa:**_

_**Numero 1: **_"¿cual de todas tus historias es la que mas te a gustado escrivir y por que?"

_***Me rasco la barbilla mientras pienso***_

_**SPSX9000.- **"Muy buena pregunta. La verdad es que la historia que más me ha gustado escribir es... (creo que ya lo saben)... Goku en Equestria por esta historia creada por su servilleta, incluye tres de los elementos que más me gustan: Dragon Ball, My Little Pony y Harry Potter. Al unirlos hizo una combinación perfecta"_

_**Ricky.- Numero 2: **_"¿que parte de goku en ecuestria fue la que mas te costo hacer?"

_**SPSX9000.- **"La verdad es que la mayoría de los capítulos me ha costado algo de trabajo pero el que más me costó trabajo fue el capitulo:_

_"La Mejor Noche de la Historia". Si cuentas las dos partes, fueron más de 25,000 palabras las que tuve que escribir y algunas partes era obvio que tenía que ser original"_

_**Ricky.- Numero 3: **"¿_si hicieras un OC pony como seria?"

_**SPSX9000.- **Interesante... De hecho mi OC es el siguiente: Su nombre es Valiant, Sexo Masculino, Edad: 19 Años (Actual) Raza: Antes Pegaso, Ahora Alicornio, (Artificial: Cuerno Metálico con magia de unicornio de pegasos con alas de pegaso; una de las alas de pagaso es hecha de metal). El color del cuerpo es de blanco con manchas negras en el rostro y en el cuerpo, crin de estilo personaje anime de color azul cielo con la mitad de verde, un ojo lo tiene rojo y el otro de amarillo. Viste un chaleco negro con mucho equipo de supervivencia con un cinturón con accesorios y un par de botas cafés. En el cuerpo tiene la mitad metálica que está cubierta con la ropa._

_Los rasgos faciales son los siguientes: En el rostro la mitad está hecha de metal, tiene un cicatriz que traspasa el ojo hasta los labios con la mitad de carne, un par de arcillos rojos en cada oreja._

_Rasgos del Cuerpo: En la pierna derecha es hecha de metal con un inventario de armas poderosas, (Ametralladora, Lanzallamas, Sierra Eléctrica, Lanzacohetes y mi favorita personal, El Cañón de Protones, un poderoso cañón láser capaz de erradicar todo a su paso). Y un arma adicional, con el pequeño puntero insertado en la pierna metálica puedo tocar el instrumenta Gaita Escocesa puedo crear una poderosa barrera de energía que lo hace temporalmente invencible y provoca un daño en un radio de 100 metros._

_Con su pierna normal y con la magia de unicornio puede crear una Espada letal hecha de relámpago y cuando está a punto de atacar se vuelve invisible pero cuando alguien recibe el ataque desaparece al instante dejando un rastro de electricidad y después vuelve a la normalidad. Lo llamo "Raikousen o traducción: Cuchilla Relampago" (Como el que usa Zero en MX8 pero el modo en que lo invoca es similar al brazo mutado de Jack Krauser en RE4). Pero cuando se trata de un ser de inmenso tamaño solo recibe un gran daño, no lo desaparece como en seres normales. El ataque tiene un alcance de 50 metros y de un solo uso, no es mucho pero si se tratara de una fila de enemigos entonces si sería efectivo.  
><em>

_Accesorios: Múltiples granadas; de Fragmentacion, Cegadora, de Humo, Incendiarias y de Plasma (Como los de Halo), Bengalas de varios colores. Lleva en su cuerpo un dispositivo de camuflaje que dura un minuto aproximadamente, no se desactiva si se recibe daño o si ataca._

_El Metal de su cuerpo y huesos remplazados son hechos de Titanio solido, inoxidable e impermeabilizante (Su sistema no se estropea en el agua pero es algo vulnerable a la electricidad exterior). Es algo rápido aun con tanto cuerpo de metal._

_Su Cute Mark consiste de un escudo con dos machetes cruzadas y al centro había un cráneo de un dragón adulto._

_Les diré la autobiografía en otra ocasión y les anuncio que ese será mi OC en todas las historias que involucra con el, incluso humano pero con una pequeñas diferencias"_

_***Ricky se sorprende por su respuesta pero recupera la razón***_

_**Ricky.- Numero 4: **_"¿que mas te gusta, ser brony o un otaku?"

_**SPSX9000.- **Me gusta ser de los dos y también me gusta ser Gamer. Así que combinándolos resulto ser: **"Bro-Taku-Gamer"**_

_**Ricky.- Numero 5: **_"¿que harias si formaras parte de dragon ball (cualquier temporada)?"

_**SPSX9000.- **"Mmm... Pregunta difícil. La verdad quisiera estar desde el inicio, en la saga Clasica. Así estaría disfrutando de las aventuras de la infancia de Goku y las tempranas vidas de los demás por más peligrosas que son"_

_**Ricky.- Numero 6: **_"¿has sufrido de falta de inspiracion?"

_**SPSX9000.- **"Algunas veces. De hecho, por hacer capítulos de todas mis historias mi imaginación se detiene por unos momento y no me deja trabajar bien"_

**_Ricky.- *:(* - __"De hecho a mi siempre me pasa eso. Numero 7: _"¿que te motivo a ser escritor?"  
><strong>

_**SPSX9000.- *¡COÑOOOOOOOOOOOO!* **"Tras leer muchas historias del Fanfiction, decidí incluirme al grupo y me inspiré después de ver la serie de MLP y DB"_

_**Ricky.- Numero 8: **_"¿cual es tu comida favorita?"

_**SPSX9000.- **"No lo se... Está la Pizza, las Hamburguesas, el KFC, los Hot Dogs. No se en que decidirme realmente pero si me gustarias comer una de cada una"  
><em>

**_Ricky.- Numero 9:_ **"¿que harias si tubieras los poderes de majin boo?"

_**SPSX9000.- **"Haría dos cosas: Usaría el rayo de dulce para convertir cosas en dulces y también a las personas que más odio para después comérmelas. O... ¡Destruiría el Universo entero!. Ja ja ja ja ja soy malo" ***:D***_

_**Ricky.- *O.O* - "Numero 10: **_"¿que odias que las personas hagan?"

_**SPSX9000.- **"Muchas cosas son las que odio que la humanidad haga, algunas de ellas son: Mentirme, Prometerme cosas y que al final me digan que no las van a hacer, Traicionar mi confianza, etc.  
><em>

**_Ricky.- *Que mala onda* "Numero 11:_** "¿te gustan los fics de tragedia?"

_**SPSX9000.-** "Mas o menos pero si ha habido fics que han tenido ese genero y me han gustado._

**_Bueno esas son todas tus preguntas, espero que te hayan servido mis respuestas y gracias por participar. _****__**Te mando un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte**_" *n_n*_**

**_Ricky.- "Bien, ya terminamos con el primero. Ahora vamos con la usuaria "Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul", quien mandó un total de 6 preguntas:_**

**_Numero 1: _**"¿abra mas de una trasformación para goku?"

**_SPSX9000.- _**_"Probablemente si haya más de una en esta historia"_

**_Ricky.- "Numero 2:_**"¿desde cuando comenzaste haber la serie de mi pequeño pony?"

_**SPSX9000.- **"Creo que ya tengo cuatro años desde que vi por primera vez la serie. Y les advierto que en ese tiempo podría considerarme Brony-Veterano"_

_**Ricky.- "Numero 3: **_"¿que has pensado acerca de las pequeñas ponys cuti crusaders?"

_**SPSX9000.- **"Bueno, con la aparición del Saiyajin y con el reciente cambio de eventos, es más probable que las tres pequeñas consigan sus Cutie Marks muy pronto"_

_**Ricky.- "Numero 4: **_"¿que fue lo que mas te ha gustado de la película de goku la batalla de los dioses?"

_**SPSX9000.- **"Básicamente la pelea de Goku y Bills, la primera y la segunda. Lo demás no tanto, en especial "el baile de Vegeta"** (De hecho si me gusto XDDDDDD)**_

_**Ricky.- Numero 5: **_"¿eres genial escribiendo esta historia? y espero que sigas asi"

_**SPSX9000.- **"Pues... ¿Que te digo?, me declaro culpable. Y no te preocupes, seguiré siempre así"** *Me pongo unas gafas oscuras* *8) (Fuck Yeah)***_

_**Ricky.- Numero 6: **_"¿que otros niveles tendra goku y si tendra esta vez un enamoramiento?"

_**SPSX9000.- **"Ya te respondí la primera pregunta y la segunda, pues oficialmente si la tendrá"** (creo que ya te imaginaras con quien, ¿verdad?)**_

_**"Bueno, esas han sido todas tus preguntas. Espero que te hayan servido las respuestas y gracias por participar. Te mando un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte" *;)***_

_**Ricky.- "Ahora vamos con las preguntas que mandó el usuario "alexzero", quien mandó un total de 8 preguntas:**_

_**Numero 1: **_"¿como recibiste año nuevo?"

_**SPSX9000.- **"Pues como todo el mundo lo recibió. Un Año Nuevo XDDDDDDD"_

_**Ricky.- "Numero 2: **_"¿que personaje de mlp no te gusta?"

_**SPSX9000.- **"Técnicamente hay varios personajes que no me gustan de la serie. Pero el que más odio es a "El Príncipe Blueblood", o como yo le diría **"El Principe Concha-su-madre"**_

_**Ricky.- "Numero 3: **_"¿que harás con las historias que las dejastes sin actualizar mucho tiempo?(my little gohan por ejemplo)"

_**SPSX9000.- **"Bueno, prometí que algún día iba a actualizar esas historias que dejé en el olvido. Trataré de re-escribirlas por falta de inspiración y documentos"_

_**Ricky.- "Numero 4: **_"¿Cual crees que fue el momento más gracioso en goku en Equestria?"

_**SPSX9000: **"Bueno... el momento más hilarante en mi opinión fue cuando el y Harry se burlaron de la Hidra en el capitulo "El Pinkie-Sentido".** (Si no vieron ese capitulo déjenme decirles que ambos se burlaron de la hidra enseñándoles sus trasero XDDDDD)**_

_**Ricky.- "Numero 5: **_"¿que piensas hacer en este 2015?"

_**SPSX9000: **"Piensa hacer muchas cosas este año en la vida real pero lo que haré en este año en Fanfiction es escribir la segunda temporada de "Goku en Equestria", seguir con mis demás historias y creo que hacer unas nuevas con el paso del tiempo"_

_**Ricky.- "Numero 6: **_"¿Goku se enfrentará a Tirek en la cuarta temporada?"

_**SPSX9000.- **"Pues déjame decirte que tendrás garantizado eso. Pero desafortunadamente falta demasiado para llegar hasta ese tiempo" *:(*_

_**Ricky.- "Numero 7: **_"¿piensas hacer un Crossover entre naruto/my little Pony?"

_**SPSX9000.- *¡COÑOOOOOOOOOOOO!, (Numero 2)* - **"No lo creo. No se me viene la idea"  
><em>

_**Ricky.- "Numero 8: **_"¿como te pareció el final en el manga de Naruto?"

_**SPSX9000.- **"Bueno, creo que me pareció algo triste en mi opinión por la saga llegó a su fín. Y creo que ya era el tiempo adecuado para que lo hiciera, era tarde o temprano"_

_**"Bueno, esas han sido todas tus preguntas. Espero que te hayan servido las respuestas y gracias por participar. Te mando un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte" *;)***_

_**Ricky.- Ahora tenemos las preguntas de parte del usuario "**_**yorel", quien mandó solamente 2 preguntas. Que bueno que son pocas comparando los anteriores:  
><strong>

_**Numero 1: **_"¿Vas a agregar a tu historia partes de comic oficiales de mlp?"

_**SPSX9000.- **"Es probable que lo haga. Antes tendría que leérmelos otra vez para que me acuerde un poco y así lo modifique de acuerdo a cada Comic"_

_**Ricky.- "Numero 2: **_"¿Agregaras un Torneo de Artes Marciales?"

_**SPSX9000.- **"Si, haré una serie de capítulos que tratará de un Torneo de Artes Marciales pero será más adelante, próximamente en realidad"  
><em>

_**"Bueno, esas han sido todas tus preguntas. Espero que te hayan servido las respuestas y gracias por participar. Te mando un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte" *;)***_

_**Ricky.- Bien, nuestro ultimo usuario del día de hoy será alguien llamado "**_**jorge ivan", quien mandó solamente una pregunta:  
><strong>

"¿Goku se transformará en super sayayin 3 y mostrar mas su poder?"

_**SPSX9000.- **"La respuesta es un si. Haré un capitulo en donde Goku le demuestre sus poderes a sus amigas ponis en todas sus fases"  
><em>

**_"Bien amigos, hasta aquí termina la primera parte de las respuestas de la "Sección de Preguntas" las otras preguntas las responderé en la siguiente parte. Espero que a los usuarios les haya respondido les haya gustado y les agradezco que me hayan preguntado. Nos veremos en la siguiente parte, despídete Ricky._**

**_Ricky.- *n_n* - "Hasta pronto amigos y cuídense amigos"_**

**CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
